1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a protection gas control method and a protection gas control apparatus for a non-sealed process chamber and, more particularly, to a protection gas control method and a protection gas control apparatus using a gas supply device used for controlling a non-sealed process chamber to prolong the lifetime of the molds and improve the manufacturing yield with lowered protection gas consumption and lowered operation cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The chamber for some high-temperature molding apparatuses such as glass molding processing apparatuses provides a plurality of holes to dispose cooling pipelines, electrical pipelines, cylinders and sensors for operations on an open conveyor belt. The chamber is non-sealed and the protection gas therein may leak. Therefore, the protection gas has to be supplied at anytime; otherwise, the molds and the manufactured products may be oxidized to shorten the lifetime of the molds and lower the manufacturing yield when the protection gas concentration is too low (relative to the protection gas concentration in the air). On the contrary, if the protection gas is over-supplied, the manufacturing cost is increased due to protection gas leakage even though the molds and the manufactured products can be prevented from being oxidized.
Therefore, there is need in providing a protection gas control method and a protection gas control apparatus for a non-sealed process chamber.